


Life On Shuffle

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra likes Tracy Chapman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Music and its affect on Alex's life. I guess. Sorry, I don't really know what to say on this one guys.





	Life On Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to write for how short it is, and it didn't even go anywhere near where I thought it would. I don't know why my stories keep doing that to me. :/ This fic might hurt more if you listen to Tracy Chapman's I Used To Be a Sailor here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lW_xnBMkow

Alex had a pretty eclectic taste in music, usually depending on where she is and who she is with. Sometimes she had to have control of the radio, especially with Kara, or she would end up with MmmBop stuck in her head for days, and that just wouldn't do. Again. She was glad that the two of them could agree on the girl Power themes of the Spice Girls, Britney Spears, P!ink and Christina Aguilara. Kara's play list varied little from the CD's fourteen year old Alex was forced to share with the sad little alien that had become her sister. Alex would be caught dead listening to Backstreet Boys' Millenium again. In the car, Kara and she would sing along to Toto's Africa, or whatever other songs popped up on the 80's 90's and now station as they went to see Eliza in Midvale.

Though the DEO was always busy, there were moments (usually when Hank wasn't around and Alex was acting director) when music could be heard in various areas of the facility, especially in Alex's lab and the training room. Somewhat surprising, Alex found that the music was appeciated in some of the alien cells. Softer world music of Ireland, Scotland and India would float through the area, and Alex noticed that most of the species were less aggitated in holding. She had written a report of such behavior for Hank, but had yet to hear back about it, but no one seemed to mind that the music never turned off. In the training room, Alex listened to hard and classic rock tunes of ACDC, Breaking Benjamin, KISS, Three Days Grace, Fireflight, and in the lab her music was a little tamer. It was not uncommon to hear Faith Evans, Frou Frou, Marina and the Diamonds, or Jason Mraz playing as she looked deeply down her microscope. Winn and Vasquez had their own agreement to the music that streamed over the monitors, and Alex would often hear anything from Pitbull to a Chilean group called Kudai to Bob Segar and Nickleback playing between them for Vasquez and the odd anime or movie soundtrack for Winn, often drowned out by the rapid tapping from the keyboards.

At home, Alex allowed Astra to choose the music, since the apartment was just as much her safe space as it was Alex's. Alex also could hang at Kara's (not that Astra couldn't) at the risk of listening to the Jump5 version of Beauty and the Beast for the millionth time that year alone. Astra found herself liking blues, especially in the form of BB King and Tracy Chapman, but Alex also added Diana Krull, Dido, and Nora Jones to the playlist. On Sundays there was a two hour show that played on National City's Public Radio station with blues, jazz and rockabilly music that Astra enjoyed, and should a crisis not occure, the two would listen to the show as they sat with coffee and toast. Astra's favorite song was Tracy Chapman's I Used to Be a Sailor, a song about longing for another life and mental illness, and when she was feeling her worst, Alex hated the most when the slow guitar was heard, usually on the balcony as the Kryptonian sipped orange juice and looked at the sky. Alex never knew what to say, and left Astra to her thoughts then, as Alex had her own songs that do the same.

Tonight was such a night where the familiar song was heard upon entering the apartment. Having heard the song enough, Alex knew it was near the beginning in the first verse, but the agent didn't know how many times the song had played before she had gotten home. Alex knew Astra heard her enter, and without greeting, she went through the motions of throwing the keys on the table and shedding her jacket before she went to the refridgerator for a bottle of beer and a glowing blue bottle given to Astra by M'Gann for Christmas. Alex then grabbed the afghan off of the back of the couch and joined Astra. She topped off Astra's orange juice with the liquer, watching as the juice turned a dull green glow reminicent of the one element that could truly poison her lover. Then, she went to the rail and leaned her elbows there as she took sips of her beer and watched the city. She waited for the final 'Set me free, set me free set me free' before she finally looked to Astra, watching her face. The Kryptonian's shoulders were slumped, her head down and the streak of white covered part of her face. The side uncovered had a slight glisten there, the sure sign of tears, and Alex grabbed her hand, placing a kiss upon the knuckles in a silent gesture letting her know she was not alone, that she was there. As the song played again, Alex kept her hand in Astra's, and they stayed silently in thought. They continued to drink and think during the song until Astra turned to her. "I..." Astra couldn't seem to speak further than that. She placed her drink down and drew Alex into her.

"It's okay," Alex said. Her hands were a little awkward, one still holding her beer bottle and blanket in front of her while trying to stay in Astra's hold. Not long later, they seperated, Astra turning the music player off. When their eyes met again, Alex leaned forward to kis her cheek. "Let's go to bed, and if you want, we can talk about it. If not, let me hold you."

"I would like that, my love," Astra said. Together, they turned off lights and locked windows and doors before they went to their bedroom, dressing down for the night and getting under the blanket. Alex placed her arms around Astra, her forehead at her back and nose in her hair. Alex felt rather than heard the shudders of Astra's sobs. "It was so sudden. I don't know what brought it forth, thoughts of Alura, but I was struck breathless and..." She didn't speak any further, and Alex didn't prompt her. She only rubbed circles on her skin where her hand lie and waited for the tears to dry and the Kryptonian to fall asleep.


End file.
